A conventional approach to identifying users in an electronic network involves using tracking information such as Internet Protocol (IP) addresses and tracking cookies. For example, a web server hosting a web site may identify a user based on an IP address from which the user has attempted to access the web site. In this way, the web server may grant the user access to the web site based on the IP address, thereby simplifying the access granting process. Alternatively, such a web server may use tracking cookies that identify a user attempting to access the web site from different access points.